Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to the radio frequency identification (RFID) device, in particular, to a wrist worn RFID device with security protection and a method for security protection of a wrist worn RFID device.
Related Art
The radio frequency identification (hereinafter referred to RFID) technology has the advantage of identifying objects and reading/writing the related data through wireless signal without establishing the mechanical or optical contact between the identification system and the specific objects. At present, the applications of RFID technology have been applied in people's daily life.
Generally, the RFID technology falls into contact type and non-contact type. The sensing elements for non-contact RFID technology have become the mainstream because of its convenience.
Conventionally, the sensing elements of non-contact RFID technology are usually made in a rectangular recognition card for users to store it in the wallet or pocket. When using the recognition card for depositing, debiting, unlocking, etc, the users have to take out the recognition card from the wallet or the pocket and then put it on a sensing area to carry out those actions.
In addition, when the users use the conventional recognition card of non-contact RFID technology, no identity recognition is required. Once the conventional recognition card is lost, unauthorized usage may occur.